Přátelská pomoc
by Nel-ly Somniatora
Summary: O tom, co se děje za dveřmi zmijozelské koleje a o vzniku důležitého přátelství.


Postupem času se z některých nepsaných pravidel stanou tradice, jež přetrvají roky a roky. O to víc v koleji tak tradiční, jako byl právě Zmijozel, nejčistší, nejváženější a nejmocnější kolej na Bradavické škole čar a kouzel.

V dobách dávno minulých, jež si kolejní příslušníci neustále připomínali, platilo, že před studenty Zmijozelu měli úctu všichni profesoři na škole, ředitele nevyjímaje. To však skončilo a tak se zmijozelští museli spokojit alespoň s možností šikany studentů Mrzimoru a Havraspáru a potyčkami s chrabrými, převážně patetickými a velkomyslnými zástupci nebelvírské koleje.

Vše na škole mělo svá pravidla a tradice, o to víc vznešená zmijozelská kolej, v níž vždy platila striktně dodržovaná hierarchie. Na nejvyšším žebříčku stál vůdce koleje, nešlo však o postavení ve škole, jako v ostatních kolejích, nýbrž o moc a možnosti dotyčného – již od nepaměti členové rodu Malfoyů zaujímali post vůdce zmijozelské koleje a nemínili se o něj s kýmkoliv dělit. Na nejspodnějším žebříčku byl pak ten odpad – studenti ze smíšených, nebo, nedej bohu, mudlovských rodin, ti se však ve Zmijozelu objevovali jen zcela výjimečně a jen málo z nich dokázalo v Bradavicích dostudovat bez závažné psychické újmy způsobené opakujícími se traumaty, posměšky a týráním ze strany jejich kolejních příslušníků. Ještě se nenašel nikdo, kdo by tomu dokázal zabránit. Předchozí dlouholetý a značně přestárlý ředitel Dippet byl příliš mírný a nevšímavý, než aby dokázal zkrotit svoje studenty a co víc – byl nástupcem uctívaného a Zmijozelem milovaného ředitele Blacka, který se vždy nejvíc zasazoval o obnovení tradice „čistokrevnosti" školy, bohužel marně.

Před několika lety zemřel ředitel Dippet přirozenou smrtí v úctyhodných… kdoví-kolika-letech a jeho nástupcem se stal oblíbený profesor Albus Brumbál, držitel Merlinova řádu první třídy, nejmladší člen starostolce a hrdina. Ani on však nedokázal definitivně vymítit silně zakořeněné tradice zmijozelské koleje.

Nynějším „králem" Zmijozelu byl student sedmého ročníku, premiant, primus, vzorný žák a zároveň horlivý zastánce „tradičních hodnot", jež vesměs spočívaly v tyranii mladších studentů. Lucius Malfoy byl nejnebezpečnějším člověkem na škole – nikdo se mu nedokázal postavit, nikoho to dokonce ani nenapadlo, ne po tom, co se o něm tradovalo, natož když si to vyzkoušel na vlastní kůži. Lucius byl inovátorem s fantazií a vlastními nápady, vyžíval se v krutosti a výsměchu, neznal hranic, když chtěl dosáhnout svého potěšení, jež většinou spočívalo v bolesti a ponížení ostatních.

A dnes měl Lucius velký problém. Nudil se.

Zasmušile posedával ve svém soukromém pokoji na obrovské posteli potažené tmavě zeleným sametovým přehozem a nechtělo se mu vůbec nic.

Předevčírem začaly jeho poslední jarní prázdniny na škole, následky z velkolepého večírku, který se svými přáteli pořádal, už zmizely v nenávratnu – tedy alespoň pro něj, protože ta malá žába, kterou Rosier na jejich soukromé oslavy přivedl, se nejspíš nevzpamatuje ještě velice dlouho. Ach, jak měl Lucius rád to mladé, nedotčené maso, přesto… Přesto to stále nebylo ono. Mladá dívka nebyla to, co… Mladý chlapec. Nezkušený, čistý, krásný – takový, jakým si Lucius přál vždy být, ale jakým nikdy nebyl. Samozřejmě, Lucius Malfoy patřil k nejpřitažlivějším chlapcům na škole, pokud by se nad tím víc zamyslel, musel sám uznat, že byl nejpřitažlivější. Kdo by se mu taky vyrovnal? Ale nikdy nemohl dosáhnout toho, po čem vždy toužil – čistoty. Mohl vypadat krásně, čistě, ale nikdy ne nevinně, nikdy nemohl dosáhnout té andělské nevinnosti, kterou tak miloval.

S hlasitým povzdechem se postavil na nohy a vyšel ze svého pokoje. Najde si nějakou společnost a zabaví se. Mohl by se sejít s přáteli a načít další láhev vína, nebo snad rovnou ohnivou whisky? Ne, na to dnes neměl náladu, poslouchat ty jejich hloupé dětinské vtipy. Možná by si měl najít nějakou jinou zábavu… Poprvé od začátku prázdnin zalitoval, že Narcisa odjela na týden domů a co hůř, odjela s ní i její bláznivá sestra Belatrix – ta se svou násilnickou povahou a zájmem o ne zrovna obyčejné praktiky dokázala jakéhokoli muže vyvést z nudy a stereotypu a to i přes svůj nízký věk. Vždyť kolik jí tak mohlo být? Čtrnáct, patnáct let? Víc určitě ne. Narcisa, jeho snoubenka, byla jen o rok mladší, než on sám a měla přesně to, co od své budoucí manželky očekával. Všechno to, co si kdy dokázal představit, což zároveň bylo i všechno to, o co v téhle chvíli vůbec nestál. Ne, sestry Blackovy dnes nejsou k mání, tak že by zkusil nějakou jinou? Nebo…

Mohl by se podívat po novém mase. Bylo to smutné, ale moc dobře si uvědomoval, že u mrzimorských i zmijozelských dívek mu stačí se před ně jednoduše postavit a říct si, skákaly mu do postele samy od sebe, bez uvážení, a pak toho většinou krutě litovaly. Dívky z Havraspáru chvíli váhaly, díky své pověstné moudrosti, ale nakonec vždy podlehly už po několika minutách jeho svádění. Nejtěžší by to tedy mělo být s nebelvírskými studentkami, opak však byl pravdou. Ty chudinky se svou odvahou si myslely, že ho dokáží zkrotit, že si ho omotají kolem prstu, že dokonce i v králi Zmijozelu existuje něco jako slitování nebo láska – ty vždy skončily nejhůř, už jen proto, že na zem dopadly nejtvrději. A přesto se některé z nich znovu a znovu vracely. Ne, dnes Lucius neměl náladu zabývat se malýma hloupýma holkama, neměl náladu na svádění, na poslouchání těch prostoduchých větiček, na sex bez nápadu a vášně a pak proudy slz. Ne, dnes ne.

Vešel do společenské místnosti a potlačil další znuděné povzdychnutí. Už pomalu došel k názoru, že by nebylo špatné, najít si někoho, s kým by se mohl opít a pak… Pak už by si nějakou zábavu určitě našli, protože po chodbách se vždy pohybuje někdo vhodný k jejich zábavě. Jenže začaly prázdniny a on zapomněl, že většina jeho přátel odjela domů. Proč on tu vůbec zůstával?

Svalil se na pohodlnou černou sedačku nejblíže krbu a se znuděným pohledem se rozhlédl po místnosti. Bylo tu liduprázdno… Vlastně ne, prázdno až na dvě tmavé postavy, které se každá choulily na druhé straně místnosti. To první byla dívka z prvního nebo druhého ročníku, matně si vybavoval její tvář, ale nebyla tak důležitá, aby stála i za zapamatování jména. Druhá osoba v místnosti byla zajímavější, avšak jen o něco málo. Mladý, tak třináctiletý, chlapec hrbící se nad tlustou knihou. Snape, Severus Snape, otloukánek zmijozelské koleje, terč většiny posměchů starších studentů vyjma samotného Luciuse a okruhu jeho nejbližších, jim za to někdo jako Snape ani nestál. Syn jakési zkrachovalé čarodějky a mudly, spodina kouzelnického světa, teď však jediná věc, která mohla Luciuse alespoň na chvíli zabavit.

Severus Snape, student… ehm… tak třetího, čtvrtého ročníku?... Tichý, samotářský, nepříliš pohledný kluk s mastnými vlasy a kostnatým tělem, potaženým bledou, skoro až průhlednou, kůží. Ne, Severus Snape opravdu nesplňoval Luciusovy představy o kráse, ale na druhou stranu tu byla ta jeho povaha, povaha a osud. Patřil k naprostému dnu zmijozelské koleje díky svému původu, přesto byl velice inteligentní a dosahoval ve škole těch nejlepších výsledků. Neměl žádné přátele, ale zdálo se, že mu to zas tolik nevadí – vždy chodil sám a kohokoliv, kdo se s ním snažil promluvit, od sebe odháněl. Byl nepřístupný, zakřiknutý… osamělý, nešťastný? Nevinný.

Lucius si při pohledu na černovlasého chlapce bezděky olízl rty. V těch několika vteřinách, během kterých o Severusovi Snapeovi uvažoval víc, než kdy předtím, ho chlapec začal zajímat, hodně zajímat. Jeho inteligence a nedůvěra se zdála dokonalým surovým materiálem, s kterým by někdo šikovný a zkušený mohl začít dobře pracovat. Stačí udělat poslední krok, donutit ho důvěřovat a pak zlomit, získat si jeho přátelství a pak mu ukázat, jaký je opravdový Svět.

Lucius Malfoy si konečně našel zábavu na dnešní večer a možná i mnoho dalších.

„Snape," oslovil chlapce, který sebou překvapeně škubl, ale rychle se ovládl a s přivřenýma očima k němu zvedl hlavu.

„Co chceš, Malfoyi?"

Výborně, usmál se v duchu Lucius a pokynul hochovi. „Půjdeš se mnou nahoru, mám pro tebe práci a začni se chovat uctivě," zasyčel chladně.

„Nevím proč," prohlásil Snape, ale bez dalších slov se postavil na nohy a vydal se za Luciusem směrem k jeho primusské ložnici.

***

„Co po mně chceš, Malfoyi?" zeptal se odměřeně Snape, po tom co si nenápadně, přesto s viditelným obdivem, prohlédl jeho Bradavickou ložnici.

„Měl bys už vědět, kam patříš, Snape," zavrčel nebezpečně Lucius a zmenšil vzdálenost mezi nimi na minimum. „Když ti řeknu, co chci, uděláš to – bez protestů. Tak to vždy bylo a je."

K Luciusově překvapení Snape sklonil kajícně hlavu a tváře mu mírně zrudly, očividně to však nebylo jen ze studu. Že by reagoval na jeho blízkost? Jistě, do puberty už se přeci musel dávno dostat, ale nejspíš neměl šanci si… Lucius ucítil povědomý tlak v podbřišku. V Severusově věku měl za sebou už dávno první zkušenosti, při kterých toho dělal víc, než jakýkoliv jiný muž ve středních letech, a tak ho představa naprosté Snapeovy nezkušenosti a nevinnosti začala velice vzrušovat.

„Co tedy chceš?"

„Svlékni se."

„Cože?" vytřeštil na něj nevěřícně své černé oči.

„Svlékni se," zopakoval s ledovým klidem Lucius a uvolněně posadil na postel.

„Ale – "

„Ticho," přerušil ho a potlačil pobavený úšklebek. „Zapomněl jsi, co jsem ti před chvílí řekl? Uděláš všechno, co řeknu. Tak začni."

S potěšením sledoval chlapcovu rudnoucí tvář, zatímco si Severus pomalu rozepínal černý hábit, který následně shodil z ramen a pak si přes hlavu přetáhl tlustý svetr a podíval se Luciusovi do očí.

„Co se děje?"

„Ne."

„Co – ne?"

„Nebudu se tu přeci svlíkat," začal Snape a bylo na něm vidět, že se jen stěží ovládá.

„Ale ale, přeci se nestydíš," protáhl s úšklebkem Lucius, postavil se na nohy a vyrovnaným krokem se posunul k chlapci.

„Já – " začal Severus, ale přestal v okamžiku, kdy mu mladík dlaní přejel přes bílou školní košili až k pasu, kde ho pevně chytil a přitáhl k sobě, až na sebe jejich těla narazila a on ucítil, jak mu Lucius jakoby mimochodem vsunul koleno mezi nohy. Byl o více než hlavu vyšší než on, svalnatý, mohutný a o tolik silnější. „Co to děláš?" zašeptal vyděšeně Severus a s rozšířenýma očima sledoval křivku blonďákova elegantního krku, na jehož straně trochu zrychleně pulzovala výrazná tepna.

„Řekni, Severusi," oslovil ho mladík hlubokým hlasem, z kterého se mu roztřásla kolena, „už se tě někdy někdo dotýkal? Už si někdy byl s dívkou?"

Hlasitě polkl. Věděl, že chlapci v jeho věku už s dívkami dávno chodili, dotýkali se a líbali, ale on… Nikdy by ho žádná nechtěla, nikdy ho nikdo nechtěl. Byl velice háklivý na svůj osobní prostor a soukromí, a proto ho Luciusova bezprostřední blízkost tolik znervózňovala.

„Myslel jsem si to," poznamenal po chvíli ticha Malfoy s mírným úsměvem. Chytil ho za bradu a zvednul mu hlavu, aby se mu mohl podívat do očí.

Severus se zamračil. On si z něj utahuje, vysmívá se mu… Copak nestačí, že je terčem Pottera a té jeho bandy? To se do něj musí pouštět úplně všichni? Proč on, proč zrovna on? Našel v sobě sílu, zvedl ruce a pokusil se od sebe Malfoye odstrčit. Marně. Lucius jen trochu zakolísal a o to pevněji se ho chytil… Pravou rukou ještě silněji sevřel jeho levý bok, zatímco druhá sklouzla od Severusovy brady přes jeho břicho dolů...

Severus bolestivě zaskučel, když ho Malfoy sevřel v rozkroku. Věděl, že je Malfoy ve svých „zábavách" velice zvrhlý a rád zachází do krajností, ale že by se pokoušel o něco – takového? To už bylo moc, příliš moc. Chtěl se začít znovu bránit, ale v tu chvíli Lucius pohnul rukou sevřenou v pěst. Uvolnil svůj stisk, posunul svoji dlaň a znovu, tentokrát jemněji, zmáčkl. Stačilo jen, aby to několikrát zopakoval a Severusovi z úst unikl další vzdech, tentokrát to však nemělo nic společného s jakýmikoliv nepříjemnými pocity.

„Proč tohle děláš?" zeptal se a musel se přemáhat, aby dokázal ovládnout svůj hlas. Stačilo, že kolena se mu třásla takovým způsobem, že hrozilo, že se neudrží na nohou.

„Protože chci," zašklebil se na něj Malfoy, „protože se ti to líbí, protože žádný člen zmijozelské koleje, mojí koleje, přeci nemůže zůstat nezkušený."

„Ale –"

Jeho protest byl znovu umlčen, tentokrát však dotekem měkkých rtů na jeho ústech. Severus šokovaně vytřeštil oči a pokusil se zamezit tomu, co se právě dělo. Malfoy ho začal vášnivě, žádostivě líbat, bez ohledu na to, jak se chlapec snažil vymanit z jeho obětí. Severus byl vyděšený k smrti, nejen protože to, co se právě dělo, bylo naprosto nepředstavitelné, ale především kvůli reakci svého těla. Na setinu sekundy totiž zatoužil Luciusovi jeho polibky oplatit… Bylo to něco, co ještě nikdy nezažil. Ten pocit, ta vášeň, to vzrušení… Severus byl v těch nejlepších pubertálních letech, kdy ho ovlivňoval třeba jen pohled na dívčí tělo v plavkách. Bože, vždyť to nebylo tak dávno, co si během hodiny Přeměňování představoval i profesorku McGonagallovou – ostatně, ty její pevně sevřené přísné rty, hranaté brýle a dřevěné ukazovátko, které mohlo dost dobře posloužit, jako… Jednoduše to byl čtrnáctiletý chlapec, kterého dokázalo vzrušit v podstatě cokoliv. A ještě ke všemu byl čtrnáctiletý panic, neukojený už dva dny, což pro něj byla skoro nevydržitelná doba.

Nakonec se poddal, nemohl jinak. Zavřel oči a nechal Luciuse, aby vklouzl svým dlouhým jazykem do jeho úst a začal je prozkoumávat. Ani si nevšiml, že pod nátlakem blonďatého mladíka začíná couvat neznámo kam. Došlo mu to až ve chvíli, kdy zezadu narazil na okraj Luciusovy postele, oddělil se od jeho úst a ztěžka se posadil na kraj obrovského lůžka.

„Já –" začal, ale byl znovu přerušen polibkem, tentokrát mnohem vášnivějším a žádostivějším než předtím, majetnickým. Lucius si jednou rukou přitáhl Severusovu hlavu blíž k sobě, zatímco druhou mu začal obratně rozepínat knoflíčky školní košile.

Aniž by věděl, co dělá, zvedl Severus ruce a napodobil mladíkovy pohyby. Už se skoro úplně přestal ovládat, vznášel se na vlnách nezkrotné vášně a nespoutaného chtíče. Chtěl všechno, co mu Lucius chtěl dát. Avšak ve chvíli, kdy Lucius zahákl prsty za pásek jeho kalhot s úmyslem stáhnout mu je z boků, ho prudce odstrčil.

„Co se zase děje?" zavrčel Lucius podrážděně a znovu přistoupil k posteli.

„Já –" Severus měl problémy dát dohromady souvislou větu. „Co chceš dělat?"

„Co myslíš? Chci se tě dotknout."

„Ale…"

„Uklidni se," poklekl před postelí, posunul se mezi jeho nohy a objal ho něžně kolem ramen. „Srdce ti buší, jako vyděšenému králíčkovi. Nechci ti udělat nic, co by se ti nelíbilo."

„Jenže –"

„Co? Copak tobě se to nelíbilo? Nelíbí se ti, co s tebou dělám?"

„Ne, to ne," zakroutil poplašeně Severus hlavou. „Ale já…"

„Ano?"

„Mám rád někoho jiného… Dívku… A…"

Lucius se pobaveně rozesmál. „Tak to ti můžu jen pomoct."

„Vážně?" zvedl překvapeně Severus oči a zahleděl se do mladíkova pohledného aristokratického obličeje.

„Jistě. Co by sis s ní počal, kdyby k tobě najednou přišla a chtěla, aby ses jí dotýkal?"

„Ale to by ona nikdy –"

„Kdyby… Co kdyby se to stalo? Vydržel bys to? Dokázal by ses jí věnovat a ovládnout se?"

„Ne," přiznal Severus se studem.

„No," protáhl Lucius, „ale já tě to přeci můžu naučit."

„A nevadí…"

„Tohle není o lásce, je to jen přátelská pomoc mému mladému příteli."

„Příteli?"

„Jistě," pokýval Lucius hlavou. „Jsme přeci přátelé, nebo snad ne, Severusi?"

„Asi… Asi ano."

„Asi?"

„Ano, jsme přátelé."

„Výborně, tak se uvolni a nech mě, ať ti to ukážu," zašeptal Lucius a s jeho vlastní pomocí mu stáhl kalhoty a posléze i spodní prádlo. Pak jeho prsty zamířily mezi Severusovy stehna a chlapec slastně vydechl. Zhluboka dýchal, potichu sténal, a když se Lucius sklonil hlavou k jeho rozkroku, věděl Severus, že už ho nedokáže zastavit, nikdy ho nedokáže zastavit.

Věděl, že během této noci si s ním Lucius bude dělat, co se mu bude chtít a on, Severus, mu to s povděkem dovolí. Věděl, že tiché slastné sténání brzy nahradí hlasitý křik. Věděl, že dnešní noc bude nezapomenutelná a že ho její události už navždy změní.

Dnes večer se Lucius Malfoy stal jeho průvodcem, učitelem… Jeho přítelem. Kam však tohle přátelství povede? To bylo ve hvězdách.

_The End_


End file.
